Como ser um rei de nárnia
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Aprenda a ser um Rei de Nárnia em 10 lições seguindo o manual de Edmund Pevensie.


Título: Como ser um Rei de Nárnia

Autora: Naylas2

Categoria: Durante "Príncipe Caspian"; 2º Filme; Missing Scene

Classificação: G

Capítulos: one-shot

Completa? [X] Sim [ ]Não

Resumo: Aprenda a ser um Rei de Nárnia em 10 lições seguindo o manual de Edmund Pevensie.

Dedicatória: Fic de presente de níver adiantado ( só dia 12 é o dia mesmo *.*) para a minha querida Jodivise Ai, cara, nenhuma dedicatória é o bastante pra dizer o quanto eu gosto de você Sério, lembra que eu fui te encher o saco pra você ler a minha fic "Tentação" que era Sam/Bela. Eu fiquei tão feliz ao descobrir que eu não era a única a shippar os dois. E você sempre me apoiou em todas as minhas fics, não demorando a lê-las, sempre me incentivando e até se disponibilizando para betá-las. Você é um amor de pessoa, vi. E sou muito feliz por ter te conhecido. Além de você ser ótima escritora, claro Te admiro muitão Queria dizer que a fic faz jus a você mas eu queria escrever uma de Nárnia porque eu havia te prometido, lembra? Demorou mas chegou. E eu queria fazer Susan/Caspian mas parece que eu só sei escrever sobre o Edmund. Mas espero que você goste, dei o meu melhor. Queria tentar te escrever uma Sam/Bela mas não sei se poderei por causa do castigo Enfim

Ti lovu

**XXX**

1- Amor. Sim, sei o quão idiota e gay isso pode soar, mas é a mais pura verdade. Porque se existe algo que Nárnia me ensinou foi o verdadeiro significado de amor. Eu pude ver nos olhos carinhosos de Aslan ao conversar comigo, pude sentir com a mão no ombro que recebi de Peter, no abraço de minha irmãs e na voz de todos na Batalha de Beruna : " Por Aslan e por Nárnia! " Eles se dispuseram a lutar, arriscando suas vidas por um sonho, um ideal, por amor e foi esse amor que os fizeram me perdoar por minha traição e me aceitar como Rei. Foi amor que me fez lutar e me faz continuar lutando até hoje.

2- Eu li em algum lugar que: "Um monarca sábio nunca deve ter fé, e quando assim a tiver, deve ser em algo contrário a seus interesses." O livro onde li tal frase era grosso e ocupava o lugar de destaque do escritório de meu pai. Deve ser importante e sem querer desmerecê-lo, eu discordo. Chame-me de egoísta por ter tal opinião mas gosto de pensar que não estou sozinho e que Aslan sempre estará olhando por nós. Eu morreria por ele porque ele morreu por mim. Converse com Aslan mesmo que Ele não esteja fisicamente presente, ele te ouvirá e tirará o peso de seu ombros.

3 - Retribua. Decidi escrever esse guia sem a menor pretensão de mostrá-lo para alguém, será apenas para meu uso pessoal. E esse número três reflete bem o motivo de eu ter começado a escrevê-lo em primeiro lugar. Não me acho merecedor de minha coroa nem de meu título mas Ele acha, assim como o povo de Nárnia. Sendo assim, eu me tornarei merecedor das duas coisas e retribuirei toda a confiança em mim depositada. Acho que esse é o verdadeiro propósito de um Rei. E achei mais uma citação para reforçar meu ponto de vista aqui: "Não são os títulos que honram os homens, e sim homens que honram os títulos"

4 - No mesmo livro citado no número 2, encontrei essa frase: É melhor ser temido que amado, se você não puder ser os dois." Torno a desaprovar. Se você teme uma pessoa, você a entrega sua total e completa obediência. A alguém que você ama, entrega sua vida, mesmo sem esta ter sido requisitada.

5- O título de Rei não invalida o de humano. E como tal você está propenso aos mais variados tipos de erros, eles só tem uma repercussão maior que os erros de qualquer outra pessoa. É importante reconhecê-los e aprender com o passado para fazer um futuro melhor. "Ninguém pode voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo. Mas você pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim." Isso se chama crescimento.

6 - Não entre em pânico com as lições anteriores. Caso aconteça isso, vá abraçar Lucy que você se acalma.

7 - Julgue os outros da maneira como você gostaria de ser julgado. Se você recebeu uma segunda chance, porque outros não deveriam receber também?

8 - Nunca adormeça em uma reunião parlamentar, não importa o quão cansado esteja, aprenda a dançar antes de organizar um baile comemorando qualquer coisa. Você não vai querer pisar nos pés da filha de um convidado importante.

9 - Desobedeça Peter quando ele tiver seus ataques de superprotecionismo. Nunca, nunca, nunca desobedeça Susan. Você não vai gostar das consequências.

10 - Último mas não menos importante: Nunca aceite doces de estranhos.

Caspian acabou de ler boquiaberto.

- Você tinha quantos anos quando escreveu isso?

- Onze.

- Onze... - Ele repetiu ainda não acreditando. - E quantos você tem agora?

- Doze.

- Oh. - E o que ele poderia falar diante de uma resposta dessa? Sentia-se completamente humilhado por uma criança de 11 anos que obviamente demonstrara ser muito mais madura do que ele.

- É claro que este manual foi atualizado várias vezes ao longo dos anos, então, não há motivo para você se sentir mal. - Edmund riu sabendo o que se passava pela cabeça do príncipe. - E além do mais, desculpe a letra...nunca pensei que mostraria isso para alguém. - Ele falou meio desconfortável.

- Isso... é fantástico. Mas a minha preferida foi a lição seis.

- Era a minha preferida também.

- Posso...Hum...Ficar com isso?

- Claro que sim, mas pelo menos até você fazer o seu próprio.

- Eu não posso ser Rei. - Caspian sentou-se numa pedra. - Eu quase libertei a Feiticeira Branca e por minha culpa vários narnianos morreram na tentativa de invadir o castelo.

- Caspian. Lição número 3 e número 5. Todo mundo aqui está pronto para servir você porque eles te acham capaz. Então você é capaz. Ponto final.

O príncipe engoliu em seco.

- É muito difícil?

- O quê?

- Abdicar do trono e me colocar no lugar?

- É. Mas... lição 2. Aslan quis assim e eu confio Nele.

- E Peter...

- Não se preocupe com Peter. Essa é minha função.

- Eu realmente sinto muito.

- E voltamos a lição 5.

Agora Caspian teve que rir.

- Obrigado, Rei...

- Não, não, pode parar por aí. Sem formalidades.

- Mas...

- Se vencermos a batalha, seremos todos monarcas do mesmo nível e se perdermos, bom, eu preferiria morrer ao lado de um amigo.

- Fico honrado... Hã... Edmund.

O mais novo sorriu meio sem graça.

- Mas hum... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. - Caspian respondeu com um pouco de medo. O que seria?

- Você gosta da Susan?

- O...O QUÊ? - Isso era tudo que o príncipe menos esperava. Estava passando o manual mentalmente por sua cabeça para se prevenir contra alguma pergunta relativa a ele mas isso... Nunca poderia ter se preparado para essa pergunta.

- Susan. Você gosta dela?

- Eu... Hum... Ela é bonita.

- Minha irmã recebeu dezenas de pretendentes durante o nosso reinado. Por que você acha que conseguiria algo negado aos outros?

- Eu... Eu não acho. Ela é só... Bonita. Eu gosto dela.

- O que a maioria das pessoas tende a esquecer é que superprotecionismo não é algo restrito aos irmãos mais velhos. - Ele riu.

- Eu...

- Eu confio em você, Caspian, e acho que Susan poderia vir a retribuir seus sentimentos. Ficarei feliz se isso acontecer. Apenas não a machuque de jeito nenhum, você não iria gostar das consequências.

Mais uma vez o príncipe sentia-se perdido agora pelo tom de brincadeira na voz de Edmund. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que era muito melhor ele prevenir do que remediar.

- Certo.

- ED! - Alguém chamou.

- Desculpe mas eu tenho que ir antes que Peter mande uma escolta atrás de mim. - Ele riu e virou as costas, adentrando a floresta.

Caspian ficou observando-o se distanciar e fez uma anotação mental de adicionar a lição número onze ao manual: Nunca, jamais, em tempo algum, você deve machucar Susan."

**FIM**

**N/A**: As citações nos números 2, 3 e 4 pertencem a Maquiavel

A do número 5 é famosa mas eu juro que não me lembro de quem é


End file.
